Nice Save
by DaughterofaBeautyQueen
Summary: Marinette goes to a night out with Nino and Adrien minus a sick Alya. Nino saves Mari from a flirtatious guy and Adrien is jealous the rest of the night. Cover Image- babymochiichan on tumblr


**A/N** : This is just a little drabble for Miraculous Ladybug. My friend, Juliet, got me hooked on it in May. We share a fan account on Instagram actually, umbrellascene, maybe you could check us out! Enjoy!

I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

-Lissie

Marinette did _not_ want to come to this bar, but Alya made her do it because she was sick and couldn't go. Alya told her to have a good time for her, but all Marinette could think of was that she was going out with Adrien and Nino was the only buffer.

…

Adrien heard that Alya had gotten sick, and that Marinette was the only one of the two coming. Now he was oddly more interested in the night that would follow than he had been. However, you wouldn't find him saying that out loud to anyone. She was still the clumsy girl he had met in high school, but now she was a successful up-and-coming designer fresh out of university. He walked through the streets of Paris, and his thoughts _totally_ weren't on the determined blue-eyed girl.

…

Nino left Alya and the last thing she told him was to make something happen between their best friends tonight. Even when she was sick she would play matchmaker. Nino shook his head at the thought of his girlfriend, but he knew she was right. For too long they had been in the middle of the two being shy. They were adults for Pete's sake, and Mari and Adrien were acting like teenagers.

…

Marinette went to go get Nino and Adrien drinks, not just because she was a nice person, but because it was an excuse to get away from Adrien. She didn't know why she thought this time would be different, she was always a blubbering mess next to him. She was now 22 years old but still acted like a shy teenager.

Marinette was internally scolding herself about Adrien when a taller, larger body came up to her right, "Can I buy those drinks for you, miss? A pretty lady like you shouldn't have to waste money on drinks."

"Oh, uh- these are for my friends," Marinette barely got the words out of her mouth. She was probably as red as Ladybug.

…

Nino noticed before Adrien did, he nudged his best friend, "Look at Mari. You should go save her from that creep."

"What?"

"Pretend to be her boyfriend, save her from that man, she's clearly not interested in him," Nino explained to Adrien.

"Wh- what? No, I can't do that, Nino are you crazy? I won't be convincing anyway. How about you do it?" Adrien struggled with getting the words out, and his face was dusted pink.

Nino sighed at his best friend, "You make things so difficult, but I'm going to save our friend now."

…

Marinette almost jumped when she felt a hand snake its way around her waist, but she saw that it was Nino and relaxed, "Hey babe, did you get the drinks? Who's this?"

"I'm Nathaniel," the red head answered.

"Okay, well nice to meet you, Nathaniel, but we must get back to everyone else now. Goodnight," Nino smiled at him and led Marinette with the drinks away from the bar. Nathaniel was left with a shocked look on his face.

After they had gotten far enough away, Nino dropped his hand from her waist and Marinette thanked him, "That was a nice save back there, thanks."

"It's no problem, Mari," Nino responded.

…

Marinette and Nino returned with the drinks, the former still sporting rosy cheeks, Adrien gratefully took his and drank half of it in one go. Nino noticed his sudden change in emotion and smirked knowingly. If he wasn't sure before, he could see now that Adrien did, in fact like Mari. He could only imagine how Alya would react when he recounted the night to her.

The rest of the night consisted of Adrien and Marinette getting increasingly drunk, and with the previous events this resulted in flirting between the two that wouldn't happen sober. Nino was very pleased, especially when Mari kissed Adrien on the cheek when he said something sweet to her. He did take them home before anything got out of hand, though. When Nino returned home to Alya she almost raptured his ear drum with her delighted squeals, but Nino too was happy for his quiet friends. He hoped that the next time something happened that his friends were sober for it.


End file.
